Maybe A Little More
by Eric Draven201
Summary: Lady finds out her worth to Dante. Rated for language, violence, and some sex. Oneshot.


Hi ya'll. I know that I promised quite a bit, but I simply couldn't pass this one up. This has been a pill, but very fun to write. I wrote this one at the request of BIG-D-73...

You see, he wanted a sequel to _**So Much More**_ and I was like, "Fuck! What do I write?" And sorry, dude, I was supposed to have this out like four days ago. You may see him around sometimes on the M-rated side of things. He writes a lot of good action that also contains lemon. Look him up, give him tons of reviews.

So, without further ado... Please enjoy.

P.S. If you do happen to catch some mistakes, please let me know.

* * *

Maybe A Little More

* * *

"Fuck a duck," Dante sighed. It came out heavy with exasperation and full of his trademarked dramatics. From his left he could see the advancing horde, numbering somewhere in the hundreds and Lady… Well his partner that was _just_ standing on his right was whisked up into the night sky by a devil who for some reason took the form of a dragon.

"Just hang onto something," he screamed after her as she shrank with the growing distance. He was pretty sure that her answer would be something like, 'To what' along with a string of obscenities. He spied her lips moving, but not even his demon-enhanced hearing pick up on her shouts as she remained firmly clutched in its jaws.

He swatted aside a few of the demons that made it a point to get into his face. An annoyed grunt escaped him as he pushed more back and reduced others into ashes with a single stroke of Rebellion. On a night like this, the platinum haired hunter would have reveled in the shear carnage he was causing, but at the moment his expressions of joy morphed into concern as he helplessly watched Lady's sad attempt to wriggle free, much like a wretched worm from a bird.

The sight might have been quite comical had the situation not been so dire.

His heart skipped a beat when his eyes caught her slipping off the relative safety of its forked tongue, while gloved, slender hands wrapped around a snarled tooth. The poor woman held on for dear life like a frightened cat.

"Stop staring and move your ass," was one of the only screams that reached his ears.

The dragon hovered over a building, flapping its massive wings. Dante reluctantly peeled his gaze away from the creature and to the lesser demons that began to swarm him.

A sinister grin crept to lips as his hands began to glow. "Whatever you say, babe," he muttered in mock-nonchalance. More demons converged, going mostly ignored. Dante's grin grew, stretching to epic proportions as he cocked his arm down and back, charging his sword full of demonic energy.

They completely surrounded him, leaving only a mound of lesser demons.

"DANTE," Lady screeched, not only out of fear for her own safety, but for that of the half-devil whose white hair disappeared among the crowd. She stared in disbelief at what he allowed to happen. There she dangled helplessly, she waited… And she actually counted past fifteen seconds before she realized that her white knight would not be saving her tonight.

Vulnerability was a word that she would not allow into her vocabulary. As far as she was concerned, she was a human with no weaknesses. Simple as that. But when it came to that lone son of Sparda, all bets were off. There was that façade he had, that cocky, cruel exterior that everyone saw and the sensitive core that a scant few were privy to.

Even she'd grown to believe that he was invincible. He took bullets and impalements like most would take to stubbing a toe. But that belief still didn't stop her breaths from hitching when he left himself open in battle; no matter if it was purposefully or not.

Sometimes she'd wonder if the man truly was a masochist. Maybe he really did _like_ to bleed.

Blow, betwixt the humid huddle of bodies, Dante continued to charge more energy into Rebellion. From the position he stood, Dante snapped his tendons forward, launching the massive Zwёilhander aloft like a boomerang.

Above, Lady captured a glimpse of a silver glint of light cutting a slit across the air. The dog pile of demons shook for a moment like a bowl of Jell-o. There was a deep thud along the ground, before the small mountain of bodies exploded into dust and ash. A lone figure stood in place, unmoving with an arm reaching up towards the heavens.

His crimson coattails flapped wildly against his body in the wind, affording Lady a breathtakingly majestic view of her associate.

"Showoff," she muttered. She would have swooned too had she not been so proud.

Moments later, the broadsword rained back down to Earth, with the half-devil catching it before it could slice an ear off. And just for kicks he'd decided to grasp at it without looking.

Dante brought it down to rest on his shoulder. In the same instant, he swiveled his head towards Lady and the dragon. It began flapping its heavy wings at a frantic pace, giving off the unmistakable spitfire sound of helicopter rotors turning.

_Shit! It's trying to take off again_, he internally deduced.

"Jump," he shouted up at the woman still holding on to the gnarly looking tooth.

Lady gazed down at the ground looking for a relatively soft spot to land. She quickly guessed that the drop would be a good ten stories, including an old, rusty fire-escape she would attempt to latch onto. That of course was contingent on two things, one being that she could somehow swim through air particles to get her destination if her trajectory was off and the other if it could hold up to her body weight. It would be a shame if it was as old as she thought it was and it disintegrated to the touch.

"Are you crazy," she yelled back, "I _knew_ you were an Ace short of a full deck!"

"Look," he rolled his ice-colored eyes, "I swear to whatever benevolent deity you believe in that I won't drop you! Now, jump goddammit!"

His enhanced sight observed her shaking her head. By this time the dragon was getting higher.

_What do you want me to do,_ Dante, she mentally weighed, _at best I get away from here with one if not all of my limbs broken._ Maybe he didn't get just how fragile humans were when dropped from great heights. She soon found that her self-description of being 'invulnerable' was slowly erased from her vocabulary. Fear crept in with the very real possibility that she could die from this.

"See if I care if he drags you off to some mountain lair to watch over his pot of gold or whatever shit that's in those fairy tale books," he silently hoped that would get some rise out her; just enough to do what he wanted, to get her to leap into his arms.

Nothing. Not even another angry snare from the dangling brunette.

"Damn, woman! Are you really going to make me work more than I have to?!" He only half scolded as he weighed her precarious situation.

His azure eyes carefully scanned the battle ground for anything that could bring him closer to her.

Left, then right… And then... _Bingo!_

His orbs twinkled with mischief as he laid them on his launching pad, an ordinary alley dumpster.

Dante fixed his sword onto his back and made great, long strides to the dumpster, quickly centering in the narrow alley between two tenement buildings. He stepped on to it, leaping off to the wall to his right and crisscrossing his way to the left. Back and forth, he leapt like this, alternating from wall to wall until he nearly reached the top. He manipulated more pressure behind his final step and propelled himself into full flight towards his colleague and the runaway dragon.

He elongated and stretched his body through his jump, only to brush the tip of his fingers on a piece of Lady's boot.

"Shit," he chastised himself for coming up short. All Dante could do was pass under them and try to land on the nearest rooftop. His toes touched down on his landing zone before he rolled and turned, skidding his body around to face the direction of the dragon and Lady. He wanted to kick himself for grossly miscalculating the distance.

Really there wasn't much he could do learn about his power. It was all in trial and error. Sure Sparda had taught the basics to him and Vergil as children, but that was a long bygone era and their father was dead. There was no longer anyone left in the world he could turn to for advice.

At any rate, he failed to put enough power behind his steps and came up short. If he were to put too much, he would overshoot his target. It was a delicate balancing act; and the only thing worse than overestimating his power was a gross underestimation. Either could result in his or the death others, something he was all too acquainted with.

Without another moment wasted, he took off hopping from rooftop to rooftop. He even found himself running up the face of another building. Once he reached the final ledge, Dante took off like rocket.

In mid-flight, he desperately prayed to whoever would hear him that he would find that balance. Nothing would put a damper on things like a dragon smacking him back down to the ground. And either his prayers were heard or a process of osmosis or evolution. His back spouted black, leathery, chiropteran-like wings. The new appendages ripped through his coat, dipping hither and thither in the wind.

He was no stranger to pain of tearing flesh to make room for wings. After all, he had experienced it tons of times in Devil Trigger, but _never_ before in human form. He refused to let the pain hinder his upward progress and by God he wouldn't question where the extra boost came from.

He instinctively streamlined his body and flapped his wings a few times, propelling himself closer to his destination.

"Hey, ugly! Where do you thing you're going?"

Despite the wind resistance, Dante reached for Ebony and placed four rounds squarely in its left eye. It thrashed around violently, clutching its bleeding organ. Its sudden movements thrusted Lady into this direction and that.

"Argh," the dragon howled a pained, deep, guttural roar, "Damn you, seed of Sparda. I will destroy—"

"Seriously? Does Mundus hand out scripts or something? Can't you all just say something original for once?!"

Upset that it had been interrupted, the dragon growled, "DIE!" In that moment, it curtailed its retreat and sped at the half-devil.

"Come to papa," Dante uttered as he holstered Ebony with one hand and unsheathed Rebellion with the other. There he hovered with arms wide open, cockily waiting for the dragon's assault.

It opened its wide jaws, ready to swallow Sparda's son in one fell swoop. And so it came. Closer and closer, ready to run him down like an overgrown Mack truck. Dante, however did the impossible of somehow sidestepping the attack.

The dragon turned and tried again.

On the second pass, he taunted the thing like a matador. "Olé!"

As it flew again towards him and Dante shouted at Lady, "Let go, now!"

She finally obeyed, and was sent hurtling back towards the ground. In the same instant, Dante threw his sword at the dragon like a javelin, tearing through from head to scaly tail. He then brought his feet up, kicking off the splitting husk of the dying demon and folded his bodied into a perfect angel drop.

He pressed his arms to his sides, arching his back and molding himself into a straight line. Dante dropped back to earth like a bullet, flapping his wings every so often to catch up the rapidly falling Lady.

In the meantime, Lady's thoughts rushed somewhere between a lifetime of flashbacks to consciously trying not to scream as the ground rapidly approached. Still, the wind didn't allow it. Her breath remained shut up in her throat, hostage to the strong gusts and the rising panic that also wretched her pounding heart.

Her mind wandered, finally accepting that she was going to become a big stain on the asphalt. She close eyes and waited for the impact. And waited...

Then nothing.

The wind still played in her short locks, sweeping them in and out of her face. All was quiet except for her heart doing back flips in her chest. In fact, it didn't feel like she was falling at all, but rather floating.

No matter the case, she kept her eyes pressed shut and squeaked out "Dante?"

There was silence for the briefest of moments. The few seconds without an answer was torture to her ears. She could hardly stand it. But then…

"Yeah, I'm here."

She allowed herself to open her eyes when she heard that soothing baritone timbre vibrating in his throat.

Her heterochromatic eyes met his iced colored ones. She absently watched the emotions run behind them. There was relief and uncertainty, as if he wasn't sure if he _could_ actually catch her. Then there was joy, because he did. Even still, beyond her pounding heart, she could feel his going at a jackhammer's pace, threatening to break free from his ribcage.

Lady looked about herself, seeing and feeling comforted that he was holding her princess styled. When she saw that they were still in the air some sixty feet from the ground, she gripped onto his coat harder and nuzzled her face farther into his finely built chest.

He laughed at that; a deep, genuine laugh that echoed from his chest to her ears.

"It's not funny," she pouted as she freed one hand to punch him.

The landing was easy enough. Lady barely realized it when Dante's feet had touched the ground. In fact, he had to nudge her so that he could be let go to allow her to stand.

Her hands lingered for a moment longer, before she sheepishly cleared her throat, turned away and absently scratched her arm. Her eyes darted around to the carnage Dante caused. There was the insane amount of dust and ash that blanketed the alley and a major part of the main road that led out from the complexes. She even looked up to see the two halves of the dragon lying on the rooftops above, teetering, threatening to come crashing down on them.

The alarm that rose up in her died down when the dragon also crumbled into ash and drifted on the wind.

"Hey," Dante said in a low voice, "let's go home."

He turned and began walking back down the alley to the main road after retrieving his father's keepsake. She stayed for a few moments longer, watching the demon fully transform into greasy powder. She'd spit at it if she could.

They found themselves once again in Trish's Chevy Impala, tearing down the streets back to Devil May Cry. The ride was once again quiet. Just like last time. _Jeez, how long has it been since that night with Mike_, Lady thought.

Everything was eerily similar to that night, right down to the exhaustion painted on his face. Six months and still no difference.

She eyeballed the car, taking a pointed look at the Hello Kitty keychain that dangled from the ignition.

"She still has your bike?"

"Yeah. She says that she met a guy in Fortuna."

"That's good."

"I say poor bastard," Dante made a left turn.

Lady had no recourse to that. There was soon a pregnant pause before she struck up a new conversation.

"So… the wings... That's new. Did it hurt?"

Dante hadn't thought that she had noticed through all of that craziness they left behind. The wings of course had since retreated back into his body.

"Yeah. Still a little sore."

There was nothing else said between then and when Dante parked in front of the shop. A perfect parallel in one go.

_Ever thought of being a driver's ed teacher?_

The two entered, still hostage to the awkward silence.

She sank into the moth-eaten couch and he disappeared into the back, returning with two glasses and an unmarked bottle.

He set them on the coffee table, pouring some of the clear liquid and sliding the glass in front of Lady.

"What's this," she questioned as she scrutinized the glass.

"It cures what ails 'ya," Dante returned as he poured himself a glass, "It's a Sparda special blend. Sure to work out all of your kinks."

She sniffed at it, letting the alcohol burn in her nostrils. Lady sipped and nearly choked.

"What is this," she repeated with her voice hoarse from the slow moving lava traveling down her throat, "gasoline?!"

Dante took his glass to the head, before letting out a satisfied gasp. "Grain alcohol. It's good for killing brain cells and degreasing engines. Awesome stuff huh," Dante gave her a lopsided grin before topping off her glass and himself as well.

"What's the proof on this?"

"Dunno. One ninety?"

"Is that even legal?"

Dante only shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes. He once again drained his glass and began on another.

"And how do you even still have a liver?" _Cut him and he probably bleeds liquor_, she thought sourly. "Is this what you do with your free time? Bootleg liquor?"

"Couldn't assed enough to set up my own stills," he returned, "So I find liquor stores on base that still sell this stuff. The guy there told me that you could use this to start a fire if you're ever trapped in the wilderness."

"Learn something new everyday," Lady said with a slight scoff.

"Don't knock it. How long did you hold on tonight? I bet you don't even feel the stinging in your arms anymore."

Back then, it did feel like sinew and ligaments were separrating off the bone. But she never did make any mention of pain to him. _How did he know?_

Despite it all, she still didn't want to be outdone by the hunter to left. Lady had always been the tomboy to intrepidly take on all the dares. She wanted to prove that she could hang with the best of them. And there came that idea of invulnerability creeping in again.

It took a while, but Lady bravely finished off her glass and put her hand over it, silently telling her cohort that she wanted no more.

"Heh. Suit yourself," Dante shrugged as he turned the bottle up to his lips.

"Imma go to bed before you get me too drunk," she slightly slurred.

"Mmm. Goodnight kiss?" Dante questioned as he puckered up.

"Get bent," she stood on her now rubbery legs and turned to walk upstairs.

Lady hurried off to the shower, bent on taking most of the hot water. And for good reason… Imagine the germs from the demon dragon's mouth!

She spent her time in under the cascading waters asking herself why she was such a spaz around him. Scolding herself for not admitting her feelings to him, even after all of this time. She wanted to _be_ with him but was still too proud to do anything about it otherwise.

She had refused his playful advances before, but now that they lived under the same roof, he seemed to stop all together.

She needed him initiate contact or she'd fear nothing would happen at all. The still festering issues she had with Arkham would not allow her to drop her guard. Dante would have to do it for her.

She stood there rinsing off the layer of foaming soap off her supple skin. She lingered a moment longer before reaching to turn off the shower head. Before the act could be done, a hand reached out of seemingly nowhere, grasping her wrist. Her mind was unable to fully process the action; she had been completely turned and pressed to a tiled shower wall.

Lady whimpered in surprise.

As the stars cleared from her eyes at the sudden bump her head suffered, she found Dante standing there naked as the day he was born. A chill washed over her body, despite the hot water still beating against her skin. He held her firmly to the wall with both her wrists in his grasp. The even bigger nip came from the look in his eyes; glazed over with intoxication and twinkling in wolfish hunger.

Her eyes traveled with the cataract flowing down his beautifully sculpted hills and valleys; down his silvery happy trail, before becoming shy droplets onto his enormously erect member.

Lady stood unmoving other than her frantically heaving chest. Her knees knocked in utter fear and wonderment.

He too, froze for a moment captivated by the movement of her plump breasts. He also eyed the watershed trailing betwixt her cleavage and wetting her caramel areoles. It dripped down her toned belly before disappearing into her well-trimmed bush.

Lady was turning beet red. Whether it was from the heat or emotion mattered not to him.

He pushed closer to her, sliding a knee between hers, forcing them open. He did it roughly while gently bringing his knee up, lightly tickling the edge of the vulva, enticing her gateway to play.

Dante nibbled on her ears and neck before suddenly crushing his lips against hers, instantly taking her breath away. His tongue invaded her mouth. Lady returned the deep kiss, allowing both organs to commingle and curl around each other.

He let go of one wrist, while still pinning them both with the other hand and allowed that one hand to explore. He at first caressed a breast then took unhindered strides down her stomach. He rimmed the lips of her vagina before inserting his fingers.

Her walls may have been tight, but she was no virgin. She wasn't resistant for protecting any maiden virtue. Had she been purposely denying herself pleasure since Mike? Was she that insecure that she didn't think she was worth it?

Whatever the case may be, there would be none of that nonsense tonight. And by God Dante was going to release her. He flexed his fingers in a 'come hither' motion. Lady would too.

He worked her ambivalent cavern a little longer, coaxing the tension out of those muscular walls. She was willing but still not quite ready.

He peeled his mouth away from hers. "What are you fighting? Why? I'm not your ex and I'm not your father."

Lady managed to free a hand to slap him across the face. She then returned with, "If you're going to fuck me, then _fuck_ me!"

So began the fight for sexual supremacy.

Lady laid down a path of kisses. She went down on him, licking every inch of his erection and it got him hot and bothered that she had the ability to let it snake down her throat without so much setting off a gag reflex. Lady caught some pre-ejaculate in her mouth, tasting him for the potent aphrodisiac that he was.

She bought her lips to his again, allowing him to partake in himself. Dante returned the favor, carefully tonguing her opening, gaining more pronounced moans of pleasure from her. However odd it was to have his platinum looks sweeping between her legs, she still enjoyed the sensation.

He looked at her again with those hungry, icy eyes. Dante lifted and kitty-cornered Lady while shutting off the faucet. He then inserted his penis. She let out a soft gasp. It was tricky, but her obstinate body accepted it. Never had she ever experienced anything with such length and girth.

Steam rose off their bodies. Water mixed with salty tinges of sweat seemed to fill every pore. To them, it didn't matter how humid or how small the space was. They were living in the moment.

Dante leveraged his hands onto her pelvis, balancing them both. He bucked his hips into her, while keeping her against the corner. That too felt weird against her back, but she ignored it, concentrating more on the pleasure he was sending into her.

Lady wrapped her legs around his waist, taking in his eager thrusts and gyrating in response. He went in much harder and aggressive now with grunts to match. Her moans were heightening, driving an octave higher. Her opening began moistening as plethora of sensations and emotions rushed into her being. It was like there were fireworks and church bells going off in her head all at once. _Is this what a _real_ climax is?_

Surely, Mike and any other lover she had in the past never made her feel this way. Lady was actually coming, and she was going to milk it for all the stamina she had left in her.

She dug her nails into his back, leaving long jagged red lines in his flesh and even managed to reopen the wounds between his shoulder blades were the wings had sprouted. He moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. They healed moments later.

"You little minx," he grinned.

_He _really_ is a masochist!_

He continued pumping nevertheless, tugging at her hair and nibbled hickeys into her neck. He seemed to drill her to capacity. His endurance gave him a few more bucks of the hip before white, hot fluids sprayed from his member and between her legs. Gravity did its work, letting it drip down covering his penis in cum.

She let her legs down and he kissed her once more. And with panting breaths he said, "Now don't you see that you _are_ worth it?"

Lady wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Was this to your liking? Please drop a line.

¡Viva Everclear!


End file.
